Sweeney Todd
by Grak13
Summary: Emily has become Todd's assistant in this deadly game he plays. She enjoys his company, but the feeling isn't quite mutual. When she meets Toby, he melts her heart. TobyXOC, sorry for crappy title. Rated for teh Violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Beginning

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I really hope you like this story. It's been in my head for a while and I only just started writing it. Based on the movie, I didn't really differ for that story line. Told in the voice of my OC Emily. Don't ask me how she got to be with Sweeney, because I haven't figured that out yet; so for the moment, the story begins here. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street **

**Chapter 1**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

His voice rings out amongst the large crowd of people. He sings with enthusiasm, but his face shows everything but; he's done this millions of times before.

"Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair? What ought not to be there?"

I shiver in the morning cold and stand as close as I dare to Mr. Todd. I can only wonder what he's planning.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care I will show you a miracle marvelous rare!"

A miracle marvel eh? This is going to be interesting.

The boy continues his song for a few moments, throwing bottles of his product into the crowd. A man beside us catches one and passes it to Mrs. Lovette; she and Mr. Todd examine it for a second, before they yell out:

"Pardon me ma'am what's what awful stench?"

"Are we standing near an open trench?"

"Must be standing near and open trench!"

I chuckle as I see the boy's face, a mixture of contorted anger and fear. He quickly continues his song, trying to ignore the two beside me.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, Anything wot's slick sir, Soon sprouts curls; try Pirelli's, when they see how thick sir, You can have your pick sir, of the Girls!" "Wanna buy a bottle Mrs.-?"

The kid is again cut short by my older companions:

"What is this?"

"What is this?"

"Smells like piss."

"Smells like- phew! Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear."

"This is piss, piss with ink."

I try very hard not to burst out laughing, the boy looks murderous now. Mr. Todd appears to be enjoying himself-that's a rare marvel in itself.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir!-"

"Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through!"

"Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it; Ladies seem to love it!-"

"Flies do too!"

I begin to laugh, until the curtains behind the boy move, and a very flamboyant-looking man steps out; Pirelli I presume-I hate him already.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli, The King of the Barbers, The Barber of Kings, E buon giorno, good day; I blow you a kiss!"

"And I, the so famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know, who has-a the nerve to say: My Elixir is piss!" "Who says this?"

Everyone is silent for a moment, before Mr. Todd speaks up.

"I do."

Various people in the crowd gasp and awe, and Pirelli glares at Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd begins walking to the front of the crowd, towards the stage; I stay at his side, Mrs. Lovette behind me.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink."

So this is his plan. Not as violent as I had presumed.

"And furthermore - "Signor" – I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity then any street mountebank."

The crowd "Oohs" again and I smirk up at Pirelli, he notices me for the first time and glares back.

"You see these razors?"

Mr. Todd holds his silver razors up for everyone to see.

"The finest in England." I add. Again, Pirelli does nothing but glare.

"I lay them against five pounds, that you are no match sir. Either except my challenge, or reveal yourself a sham."

Pirelli leans down and stares at the razor; a grin spreads across his face.

"You hear this foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly!"

"Toby!"

Ah, so this is the boy's name. I notice for the first time that Toby has been standing beside me this whole time. He hurries up the stairs of the stage and begins readying it for the contest.

"Who's for a free shave?"

Men in the crowd raise their hands and call out; two are chosen, and make their way toward the stage.

Mr. Todd hands Mrs. Lovette his coat, and nudges me onto the stage; I have to take part in this contest as his assistant.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

Oh, I see what he's doing. Genius, he is.

I hear the Beadle drawl. His voice makes me cringe.

"Glad as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors."

Mr. Todd smirks and walks over to collect his razors.

"The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!"

Cloths fall over our "customers'", and the Beadle blows his whistle. The contest begins.

I hold the strop for Mr. Todd as he slowly runs one of his beautiful razors along it. My back is to Pirelli.

I take a quick glance behind me, Pirelli is panicked; I can see it in his eyes. He finishes stropping, and begins to mix the lather:

"Now, Signorini, signori, we mix-a da lather, But first-a you gather around, signorini, signori, You looking a man who has had da glory to shave-a da pope!

I try to ignore this increasingly annoying song (if you could call it that!), and watch as Mr. Todd begins to slowly apply the lather to our customer.

"Mr. Sweeney whoever- I beg-a your pardon – 'll probably say it was only a cardinal –Nope! I was-a da Pope!"

I grind my teeth together, this man is beginning to get on my nerves.

"To shave-a da face, to cut-a da hair, Require da grace, Require da flair, for if-a you slip, you nick-a da skin, You rip-a da lip a bit, Beyond-a repair!

Mr. Todd still doesn't show any sign of beginning the shave, he's taking his time; I wish I had his patience.

"…To shave-a da face, To trim-a da beard, to make-a da bristle, clean like a whistle, this is from early infancy, the talent give to me, By God!"

Mr. Todd fiddles with his razor a bit more, and stares over at Pirelli; he's waiting for something.

"It take-a da skill! It take-a da brains! It take-a da will, to take-a da pains! It take-a da pace, It take-a da Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!

His shrill high note hits my ears, and I watch Mr. Todd quickly shave his customer, leaving not a hair behind.

I hear the Beadle yell out.

"The winner is Todd!"

I smugly wipe the remaining cream from our customers face, before turning to face Pirelli, who is walking towards us.

My eyes are locked on the boy cowering behind him, staring at me. He looks at me with fear, but I smile as sweetly as I can. He smiles weakly back at me, and gives a sort of half wave with his hand.

"I bow to a skill far greater than my own." Pirelli half growls.

Mr. Todd refuses to face him.

"The five pounds."

"May the Good Lord smile on you; Until we meet again sir." Pirelli bows deeply, before backing up.

"Come Boy!" He yells, smacking Toby against the face, and kicking him into the wagon.

He turns to the crowd one last time, smiles, and disappears behind the curtains. I can hear him still yelling.

I have a sudden feeling of pity in my stomach for the boy; no one deserves that fate. I stand right where I am for a moment, before Mr. Todd yanks on my arm. I hop off the stage and return to his side.

Mrs. Lovette speaks after a moment.

"I suppose it's just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that…"

I murmur softly "Poor Thing…"; Mr. Todd doesn't notice, but Mrs. Lovette simply grins.


	2. The Sailor

**Wow! I cracked this out faster then I expected. Thank you so much for the reviews, the kind words really helped me write. This chapter isn't as long, but I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

--

**Chapter 2**

"…It's not much of a chair, but it'll do. T'was me poor Albert's chair. Sit in it all day long he did, after his leg gave out with gout…"

Mr. Todd is grumpily stropping his razors. You'd think he would be pleased, seeing as he's just triumphed over his rival.

Mrs. Lovette is sitting in the barber's chair, ranting on about her late husband.

I stay quiet, and stand by the window, watching out over the busy street below.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out.' That's what he said."

"It's only Tuesday, Mr. Todd." I say without turning.

He glares at me and throws the strop to the floor, instead walking to the broken mirror on the opposite of me, and staring at his reflection.

Mrs. Lovette gives me a look and glides over to his side.

"Easy now. Hush, Love, Hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush?"

"Keep your thoughts, nice and lush."

"Wait."

She coos and sings to him; her tone is smooth and silky. He seems to be calming down.

I resist the persistent urge to leave the room, and keep my eyes glued to the window.

"…I've been thinking flowers- Maybe daisies- to brighten up the room."

"Don't you think some flowers, Pretty daisies, Might relieve the gloom?"

I roll my eyes.

Yes, Mrs. Lovette; because flowers are definitely going to make everything all better.

"And the Judge? When will we get to him?"

Mrs. Lovette pouts.

"Can't you think of nothing else? Always broodin' away on your wrongs what happened heaven knows how many years ago…"

Mr. Todd looks at her as if she's said an extremely foul word, and strides out of the room.

She sighs and walks out the door; placing her arm around him and guiding him back inside.

"Slow, love, slow. Time's so fast. Now goes quickly- See, now it's past!"

"Soon will come. Soon will last."

"Wait."

Maybe I can slip out of the room without them noticing, it shouldn't be that hard- Oh! Who is that young man running here in such a hurry...?

"…'Stead of daisies…I don't know though…What do you think?"

…Now he's rushing up the stairs. I wonder what he wants…

Mr. Todd hears the loud footfalls coming from outside. He slips away from Mrs. Lovette and stands beside the doorway just before the man stumbles in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Mrs. Lovette sir, and this is Emily."

"A pleasure, ma'am."

As soon as his eye finally catches the shadowy figure standing behind the door, he begins to babble.

"Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help! Such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful too, and…"

"Slow down son…"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Long since abandoning my plan to escape the room, I turn back to my window, deciding to pretend not to listen.

"This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning- she dropped this!"

He proudly held up a large key.

"Surely a sign that Johanna wants me to help her; That's her name, Johanna…"

My jaw drops, I slowly turn to see the reaction from the adults in the room.

Mrs. Lovette's eyes are wide, but she lets no noise pass from her lips.

"…And Turpin is her guardian, a Judge of some sort."

Mr. Todd's face is as calm as ever.

With the boy's back to us, Mrs. Lovette and I face each other; She keeps quiet with ease, but I struggle to contain my childish giggles.

Johanna! Who'd of thought it? It's almost like fate isn't it?

"Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house, release her, and beg her to come away with me tonight."

"Oh, this is very romantic."

Ah, Mrs. Lovette, always one for a good scandal.

"…But I don't know anyone in London you see, and I need somewhere safe to bring her 'till I've hired a coach to come take us away."

"If I could keep her here, just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt."

There is a tense pause, and Mr. Todd simply glances at Mrs. Lovette.

With a small smile she says, "Bring her here, love."

"Oh, Thank you ma'am…! Do I have your consent as well, Mr. Todd?"

"……The girl may come."

"Thank you, thank you my friend, thank you ma'am, thank you too, miss."

He turns to the two of them, shaking their hands after addressing them. He glances at me, as if waiting for me to smile and wish him good luck.

When I don't, he mumbles one last "Thank You.", before rushing out the door.

After a few moments, Mr. Todd bends over to pick up his strop, and begins to run his razor along the leather once again.

He seems upset.

I finally say something. "What is it, Mr. Todd? You'll have Miss Johanna back before the day is out."

He glances back at me for a second.

"And what about him?"

I turn once again to the dirty window, and Mrs. Lovette answers for me.

"Him? Oh, let him bring her here. Then, since you're so hot for a little-" She makes a slitting motion on her throat-"that's the throat to slit, my dear."

Mr. Todd, finally curious as to what was so interesting outside the window, walks over and stares out with me.

Becoming bored, and overpowered by the smell coming from Mr. T's shirt, I start to turn away until a glint of purple catches my eye.

My stomach flutters when I see "The So Famous Pirelli", and his young assistant emerging through the crowd.

"Well…I wonder what they want."

--

**Hope you liked it! I promise more backstory and cute EmilyXToby interaction next chapter!**


	3. We Meet Again

**Wow! Sorry for the wait! Been very busy! I've included some fluffy interaction, and a short backstory! (And by short, I mean takes up almost the entire second half of the chapter.) Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

A goofy grin makes itself known upon my face.

Please, Mr. Todd. Kill him. Kill him for me.

He turns to Mrs. Lovette.

"Keep the boy downstairs."

Mrs. Lovette nods quickly and scuttles out the door.

He does not address me, so I pick up a rag and pretend to be cleaning the large windows.

Not long after, the man knocks on the door, and Mr. Todd calls to him.

"Come in."

He steps inside, taking a moment to smirk at me.

"Excuse me miss, I have some business with Mr. Todd."

"I can see that, sir."

His smirk disappears, and Mr. Todd turns to me.

"Emily. Go downstairs and help Mrs. Lovette."

"……Yes, Mr. Todd."

I step around Pirelli and make my way to the door.

"Call for me if you need anything, sir."

At the bottom of the stairs, I turn into the pie shop just in time to see the boy sink his teeth into one of Mrs. Lovette's meat pies.

I cringe, waiting for the gagging and spitting to stop. But it never begins, so I step inside.

"Oh, hello Emily, this is Toby."

A smile appears on his face as he recognizes me. His smile is contagious.

"Nice to meet you, miss."

"A pleasure, sir."

He takes another bite out of his pie, and I sit down next to him.

Mrs. Lovette grins at the two of us, before turning to Toby again.

"I like to see a man with a healthy appetite, it reminds me of my dear Albert."

She turns to the photo of her rather large husband.

"Used to gorge himself to bloatation, he did; Didn't have your nice head of hair though."

He puts down his pie, and looks up.

"To tell the truth,-" He places a hand on his head and removes his long blond wig, revealing short cut brown hair. "-It gets awful hot…"

He turns to me.

"What about you miss? Surely hair that long and pretty must be a wig. Does that Mr. Todd make you wear it?"

I feel my cheeks turn red, and tug at a lock of my waist-length, raven black hair.

"No sir, no wig." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

He smiles at me again and goes back to his pie.

Mrs. Lovette's eyes light up as she grins at the two of us.

There is a pleasant silence for a few moments, before a large thud echoes from upstairs.

I cringe as Toby stares at the ceiling, mouth agape.

Oh dear. Almost forgot about Pirelli.

Another silence, this one less comfortable then the last, follows.

"My, my, my!"

Toby and I tear our eyes away to stare at Mrs. Lovette.

"Always so much work to be done…"

A nervous laugh escapes my throat, but it goes unnoticed.

"…Spick and Span, that's my motto…"

She begins to wipe the filthy counter with a rag.

Suddenly, she addresses Toby again.

"So, um…how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian, eh?"

"Oh, he got me from the workhouse. I've been there since I was born."

Ah, the workhouse. What horrid memories it brings back.

Sitting in the lonely dark at night, waiting for the day when your heart will finally give out.

Working your fingers to the bone during the day, hoping that, maybe today, someone will hit you so hard that you never get up.

At least that's how the others felt. Not me. I was lucky. I was strong.

_ThisisaflashbacknowsoyoumayenjoythebackstoryofEmily_

_I shivered in the dark corner as I struggled to stay awake. Around me are the other pitiful orphan children of London._

_One small child is curled up against my side, desperate to stay warm. It whimpers in it's sleep and turns over, allowing me to move freely without disturbing it._

_I stretch my arms over my head, yawning. My eyelids droop, but I snap them open. _

_No! Do not sleep!_

_Why not?_

_You know that you'll never get up again!_

_Is that really such a bad thing?_

_The argument with myself continues, until I hear thundering footsteps outside the door._

_The door swings open, and in steps the warden, accompanied by a tall, dark looking man._

_Most of the children bolt out of their sleep, with small squeals of surprise._

_I am the only one who calmly stands without a sound._

"_Well? Here they are sir, miserable lot. Take yer pick."_

_With a small grunt, the tall man slowly begins to glide around the room, gazing at the children, who shy back in terror._

_When he reaches me, we nearly stand face to face._

"_Oh you don't want that one Mister, she won't do a thing you say-"_

_The warden is interrupted by the man, who is obviously annoyed._

"_I wasn't aware, that you had any idea what I wanted."_

_He turns to me again, his face cold and expressionless._

"_What is your name, girl?"_

"_Emily."_

"_No surname?"_

"_No sir."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_13, sir."_

"_You have been here how long?"_

"_12 years."_

"_And why?"_

"_My mother died, and my father was sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I know things."_

"_Who judged your father?"_

"…_Judge Turpin."_

_The mans face remains blank, but I can see a sort of fire in his eyes._

_The other children watch in wonder, amazed at the sight before them._

_A twisted grin suddenly appears on my face, startling the man._

_He turns to the warden once more._

"_I will be bringing Emily with me tonight."_

_The warden takes in an angry breath as I flash the grin at him._

"…_Very well."_

_The tall man takes me by the arm and leads me out of the building._

_Once we are far away from the workhouse, he finally stops, and turns to me._

"_Emily, my name is Sweeney Todd."_

"_No it isn't."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Your name is Benjamin Barker. You were sentenced to life in prison for something you didn't do."_

"_...Now you're back, and let me guess: You want revenge."_

"_I will gladly assist you."_

_He gives me a strange look._

"_Like I said Mr. 'Todd'; I know things."_

_--_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon!**


	4. Gin

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it.**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

_Mr. Todd never asked me how I knew, so I never told him._

_The story of Benjamin Barker was something that put me to sleep at night when I was young._

_Of course, I always thought it was a legend. Guess I was wrong. Very, very, wrong. _

I am brought out of my thoughts by Toby pushing past me, desperately trying to escape the seat.

"Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor! If he's late he'll blame me!"

I lunge after him, trying to stop him. Mrs. Lovette looks alarmed.

"Wait!"

He runs out the door, with me chasing after him.

"Wait a minute! I don't think that's such a good idea, you don't want to disturb them!-"

I finish my sentence just as he opens the door to the barber shop, peeking his head inside.

"Signor! You've got an appointment-"

I very nearly crash into him as I look inside the room, expecting the worst.

My heart starts beating again when I only see Mr. Todd, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away. You better run after him."

Toby looks around nervously, stepping further into the room.

I walk in after him, glancing at Mr. Todd. He looks at me, but remains stoic.

"No, sir. I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing. And he's a great one for the lashings."

Toby looks around again, before sitting down on an old trunk next to the door.

A quiet gasp escapes my lips as I see the hand sticking out.

I quickly sit down next to Toby, between him and the now twitching hand.

Mr. Todd has noticed it by now, and slowly advances toward us.

"So, Mrs. Lovette gave you a pie, did she…?"

Oh God, he's grabbing at my dress now.

Toby's face lights up.

"She's a real lady."

I bite my lip as Pirelli's hand tugs at my skirts repeatedly. I can't do anything.

"That she is."

Mr. Todd's eyes shift to me, and he looks slightly alarmed.

"…But, if I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, eh?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Todd takes Toby by the shoulder, leading him off of the trunk, towards the door.

"Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? There'll be another pie in it for you I'm sure."

With Toby distracted, I yank my skirt away from Pirelli, and stand up.

Toby looks up at Mr. Todd.

"No sir, I should stay here."

Mr. Todd's lip twitches, and I quickly step up.

Toby freezes as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell you what, Toby. Let's go downstairs, and I can ask Mrs. Lovette to get you a nice big tot of Gin."

"Ok!"

"You go on ahead, I'll be right down."

He smiles at me and rushes out the door.

I take a deep breath and turn to Mr. Todd.

"Do I want to know what happened to Pirelli?"

He ignores me and steps over to the trunk, flipping out one of his razors.

He creaks open the lid, allowing a blood-soaked Pirelli to hang out.

Mr. Todd takes Pirelli by the head, and places the razor to his neck.

I wrinkle my nose and turn away, but nothing blocks out the awful squishing noises and the smell of blood.

My stomach churns and I hear the trunk close again.

With a small choking sound, I speak.

"I think I'll just pop downstairs now. Excuse me."

I pass Mrs. Lovette on the way down; she looks at me, but I don't return the favor.

I smile despite myself, imagining the look on her face when she sees the mess upstairs.

A small snicker emerges from my lips as I enter the pie shop.

Toby raises his head to look up at me. He gives a small hiccup.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing."

He goes back to his glass of gin and I sit across from him.

I twiddle my thumbs, absently humming a little tune to myself for a moment.

The only real sound is Toby gulping down glass after glass of gin.

I raise an eyebrow, carefully looking at him.

A question suddenly appears in my mouth, and before I can stop it, it slides out.

"What's so appealing about that stuff?"

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, well, I guess I don't…know."

He begins to babble. I'm almost sorry I asked.

"I guess it sort of clears your mind, for a while at least."

I eye the dusty bottle lying next to me, it stares right back at me.

"Huh. Interesting."

"They used to give it to us in the workhouse, so we could sleep."

"I never excepted it when they offered it to me. I didn't like the idea of being drugged."

"What did you do for sleep then?"

"I didn't."

He stares at me, almost nervously. He must think I'm inhuman or something.

There is a strange silence for a few more moments, until I hear footsteps.

Mrs. Lovette comes bustling in the door, slamming it behind her.

She's rather pale and jittery, I suppose she saw the body.

She turns to me hurriedly.

"Emily, Mr. Todd needs you. The Judge has come."

I freeze, letting this sink in. I quickly regain myself, and stand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lovette. Excuse me."

With that, I race out the door, quietly smiling to myself once more.

But one thought travels through my head, over and over.

_Kill The Judge._

--

**Don't really like how this chapter turned out, but whatever...**


	5. No

**Sorry for the wait, folks! I hope I made up for it with this super long chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

I walk through the door just as Turpin is sitting down.

He turns to me and smiles in a strange way.

"My, my, who is this lovely young girl?"

I hold back a scowl.

Mr. Todd answers for me.

"This is my assistant, your honor."

I force a smile and curtsy.

"Yes sir. It is the utmost pleasure to be able to meet you."

He looks rather pleased and Mr. Todd drapes the cloth over him.

"And what may I do for you sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?"

Mr. Todd sounds much more pleasant then usual.

The Judge begins to sing his answer.

"You see sir, a man infatuate with love, her ardent and eager slave…"

Mr. Todd watches his every movement, his eyes following like a hawk.

"…So fetch the pomade and pumice stone, and lend me a more seductive tone, a sprinkling perhaps of french cologne. But first sir, I think- A Shave."

A small smirk spreads across both our faces; The time for blood is soon.

"The closest I ever gave…"

I stiffle a snicker at this; The Judge is oblivious.

"You are in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd."

Mr. Todd smiles. I mix the lather and hand it to him.

He applies it to the Judge's face and sings out.

"'Tis your delight, sir, catching fire, from one man to the next!"

The Judge happily sings along with him.

"'Tis true, sir, love can still inspire the blood to pund, the heart leap higher!"

"What more, what more can man require-?"

"Than love, sir?"

"More than love, sir."

"What's that?"

"Women."

"Ah yes, women."

"Pretty women."

I freeze where I stand. I know where this is going.

_Calm yourself, Emily. Just stay quiet and it will end soon._

Mr. Todd picks up his razor, and I walk over to him, whispering to it along with him.

"Now then, my friend. Now to your purpose-"

"-Patience. Enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste…"

We look over at the Judge again, who speaks.

"Make haste, for if we wed, you'll be commended, sir."

We both bow deeply.

"My Lord…"

I snake around the side of his chair, so that I'm leaning over him.

"And who, may it be said is your intended, sir?"

"My ward…"

I back up, the smirk dissapearing.

"Pretty as a rosebud…"

Mr. Todd frowns.

"Pretty as her mother?"

"What? What was that?"

"Nothing sir, nothing. May we proceed sir?"

He brings the razor to his throat, but no blood appears.

He sings once more.

"Pretty women…Fascinating…Sipping coffee…Dancing…Pretty Women…are a wonder. Pretty Women. Sitting in the window, or, standing on the stair. Something in them…cheers the air."

"Pretty Women…"

The Judge joins in again.

"Silhouetted…"

"Stay within you…"

"Glancing…"

"Stay forever…"

"Breathing lightly…"

"Pretty Women…"

"Pretty Women! Blowing out their candles or, combing out their hair…"

"Then they leave…"

"Even when they leave you…" "Even when they leave…"

"And vanish, they somehow can still remain…" "They still are there…"

"There with you. There with you…" "They're There…"

I stay in the corner, Mr. Todd obviously doesn't need me right now. I'll let him have his moment.

"Ah, Pretty Women…"

"At their mirrors."

"In their gardens."

"Letter writing."

"Flower Picking."

"Weather watching."

"How they make a man sing!"

I creep over to my farmiliar window, staring out it.

"Proof of Heaven…As you're living. Pretty Women!"

A running figure catches my eye. _Damn!_ _It's that sailor boy again._

I try to warn Mr. Todd without the Judge seeing, but both are too busy singing.

"Pretty Women, yes! Here's to Pretty Women! All the Pretty Women!"

Mr. Todd brings the razor to the Judge's throat for one final time.

I bite my lip, wishing he would kill him faster.

_That sailor's gonna burst in any second, there's nothing I can do…_

The door flies open, the young man in blue rushes in merrily.

"Mr. Todd! I've been to see Johanna and she said she'd leave with me tonight-…"

His voice trails off nervously as he sees who is occupying the barber chair.

The Judge's eyes bulge angrily.

"You! There is indeed a Higher Power to warn me thus in time."

He jumps up from the chair, wiping the lather from his face.

"Johanna, elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again."

I look over at Mr. Todd. There is no expression on his face, and his arms hang limply at his sides.

Judge Turpin turns to us.

"As for you Barber, it's all too clear what company you keep. Well, service them well and hold their custom for you'll have none of mine!"

My heart sinks. He slams the door closed. I glance quickly at the two men remaining before running after him. Maybe I can convince him to come back.

"Wait, Your Honor! Please, we don't know this man! Please reconsider!"

I grab onto his coat in a feeble attempt to stop him.

He turns to me, nostrils flaring in anger, and raises his hand.

I feel his palm collide with my face, and the force of it knocks me down.

Without a word, he turns and walks briskly in the other direction.

My eyes sting with tears, both from pain and disappointment.

Mr. Todd isn't going to be happy. I feel like this is all my fault.

I drag my feet back to the entrance of the pie shop, and Mrs. Lovette comes rushing out.

"Oh, My dear! Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine ma'am."

"I saw the whole thing from inside, you just go in there and rest with Toby. I'll check on Mr. Todd."

"Yes, Ma'am…"

Mrs. Lovette skuttles up the stairs, and I slowly walk into the shop."

Toby is right where I last saw him, looking thoroughly sleepy.

"Hello again..."

"Hello, again Miss."

I slide into the seat next to him, and my head thumps down on the table.

A small groan echoes from my throat.

"Everything alright, miss?"

"………No."

"Ok, then."

--


	6. A Little Priest

**New Chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

I can hear Mr. Todd yelling upstairs. He's really angry.

I wish I could go up there and try to comfort him…but I can't.

Toby has fallen asleep on my shoulder.

Right now I can't tell if I should be flattered or embarrassed.

When he first slumped over, I must have invented a new shade of red…

I keep telling myself that I can't get to close to him.

Because I might end up being the one to spill his blood if I have to…

I sigh softly as he shifts in his sleep.

He's a nice boy. Mrs. Lovette will probably hire him to work in her shop.

I can tell she's taken a liking to him. She is a motherly soul after all…

I can barely remember my own mother, she died shortly after I was born.

As for my father, I never knew him. All I knew is that if he was sentenced by Judge Turpin, he must be innocent.

I think that Mr. Todd knew him. It's just a feeling I have.

Maybe even Mrs. Barker was friends with my mother.

I can imagine it now. A friendly little scene in the dark streets of London.

A dark haired woman greets a pregnant young woman with golden curls.

"_Good Afternoon, Lucy!"_

"_Good day to you, too!"_

"_How is Benjamin?"_

"_Oh, he's quite alright. Still preparing to be a father, you know?"_

"_Ah, yes. Well, I must be off. Nice seeing you, Lucy!"_

"_Nice seeing you, too!"_

Silly, isn't it?

How can anyone be so happy when everything in the world is so rotten…?

Here comes Mrs. Lovette, with Mr. Todd leaning on her shoulder.

She stops for a moment to stare at me, eyeing the sleeping Toby.

I roll my eyes at her, and she walks on. She sets Mr. Todd down in the seat next to me, and pours him what's left of the gin.

He sips from his glass, and he seems to come back to life.

Mrs. Lovette sits and turns to him.

"Now, we got a body moldering away upstairs. What do you intend we should do about that, then?

"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury him."

Despite the situation, I smile. There's no way he'll get Mrs. Lovette to play around in the dirt.

She begins to get up when she starts. A grin spreads across her face and she faces us again.

"Seems a downright shame…"

"Shame?"

"Seems an awful waste…"

What's she thinking?

"…Such a nice plump frame- what's his name?-has. Had. Has…Nor it can't be traced…"

I raise an eyebrow, and glance at Mr. Todd, who is just as puzzled.

"Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift!"

She eyes us.

"If you get my drift…"

Mr. Todd gives her a strange look, but I'm beginning to understand.

"No?"

"Seems an awful waste…"

"I mean, with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get it."

Mr. Todd looks up.

"Ah!"

He smiles and I laugh. This is getting interesting.

"Good you got it!"

I gently slide out of the seat, laying Toby's head down.

"Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! Business never better using only pussycats and toast. Now, a pussy's good for six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!"

Mr. Todd jumps up, and we're standing in a circle now.

"Mrs. Lovette! What a charming notion! Eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always!"

"Well, it does seem a waste!"

"Mrs. Lovette, how I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know!"

He takes her up in his arms and spins around with her. I dance around them, joining in the song.

"Think about it, lots of other gentlemen'll soon becoming for a shave, won't they?"

"How delectable!"

"Think of all them pies!"

"Also undetectable! How choice! How rare!"

We all stand over by the window, me in the middle of them.

"For what's the sound of the world out there?"

"What, Mr. Todd, What, Mr. Todd, what is that sound?"

"Those crunching noises pervading the air?"

"Yes, Mr. Todd, Yes, Mr. Todd. Yes, all around!"

"It's man devouring man, my dear. And who are we to deny it in here?"

Mrs. Lovetter glides away from the window, towards the counter.

Childish giggles bubble forth from my mouth uncontrollably.

"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovette!"

"And desperate measures are called for!"

We both walk over to the counter, where she places a pie in front of us.

I wrinkle my nose.

"What is that?"

"It's priest, have a little priest."

Mr. Todd smiles.

"Is it really good?"

"Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh. So it's pretty fresh!"

"Awful lot of fat."

"Only where it say."

"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"

I speak up.

"No, you see the trouble with poet, is how do you know it's deceased?"

Mrs. Lovette cackles at my joke.

"Try the priest!"

We all stride over to a window, peering out at all the people.

Mrs. Lovette is the first to spot someone good.

"Lawyer's rather nice."

"If it's for a price."

"Order something else though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice."

"Anything that's lean?"

"Well then if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine. Anyway it's clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!"

"Is that squire, on the fire?"

"Mercy, no sir, you'll notice it's grocer!"

"Looks thicker! More like Vicar!"

"No, it has to be grocer; it's green!"

They both smile, and walk away from the window.

Mr. Todd puts his arm around Mrs. Lovette.

"The history of the world, my pet…"

"Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors…"

"Is those below, serving those up above!"

"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors."

"How gratifying, for once to know…"

"That those above will serve those down below!"

Mr. Todd leads us to yet another window.

I spy a man wearing a strange outfit, chatting with some women.

"Ugh, what is that?"

Mrs. Lovette smiles down at me.

"It's fop. Finest in the shop."

I shake my head.

She walks back over to her pies.

"Or we have some shepherd's pie, peppered with actual shepherd on top! And I've just begun! Here's the politician, so oily, it's served with a doily! Have one."

She hands me another pie, some meat leaks out of it onto my hand. I plop it back down on the counter.

"Put it on a bun."

She looks at me strange, and Mr. Todd continues.

"Well, you never know if it's going to run!"

"Try the friar! Fried it's drier!"

"No! The clergy is really too coarse and too mealy."

"Then actor! That's compacter!"

"Yes, and always arrives overdone!"

Mr. Todd grins and pretends to walk away.

"I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu…"

They both laugh loudly, along with my quieter giggles, before dancing around once more.

This time Mr. Todd grabs my hand, forcing me to spin with them.

"Have charity towards the world, my pet."

Mrs. Lovette smiles.

"Yes, yes. I know, my love."

My smile grows, and I grip their hands tighter.

"We'll take the customers that we can get!"

"High born and low, my love!"

"We'll not discriminate great from small!"

"No, we'll serve anyone-!"

"Meaning Anyone!-"

"And to anyone, at all!"

There is one last laugh between the three of us. It almost seems to echo through the entire building.

Toby stirs slightly, and we all freeze. Mr. Todd's ever-present frown returns, and he turns to Mrs. Lovette and me.

"I'll leave you two in charge of caring for the boy. I realize that I have agreed not to kill him for the moment…but I warn you not to get too used to him being here."

And with that, he walks out.

I turn to Mrs. Lovette.

"So, what are we going to do with Toby?"

"Well…I was thinkin' about hiring to work in the shop with me."

"Where do you suppose he'll sleep?"

"Oh, I suppose you'll have to share the parlor sofa with him…"

Perfect. Just Perfect.

--

**Re-written several times, I'm still not completely happy with the result. Hope you do, though. Next Chapter coming soon...**


	7. Announcement!

Hello, everyone. I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting, for those of you who liked this story.

I've come here to apologize, because I most likely will not be continuing this story. I seem to have hit a real block here, and am no longer truly inspired to continue writing.

I may write different stories in the future, probably one-shots and things like that, however.

Again, to those of you who truly liked this, I am deeply sorry. I would rather write and publish something that I like, and am truly proud of, then submit something I'm unsure of, if that makes any sense at all.

Deepest Apologies, Grak.


End file.
